At Last
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: So, as most of us know, Kitty was going to return to Dodge but, GS was Cancelled...this is one way I see it happening...Only because I was disappointed with RTD...this is actually My second version of Kitty's return My first was RTD , Entwined Hearts... Enjoy, hope I didn't disappoint...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, I will put them back when I'm done!

A/N: A special Thanks to all my readers and reviewers; you make this all worth doing! And to My Dear Friend Singerme,for all your help as usual you're a Sweetheart*Wink*

 **At Last**

PT.1

His large frame filled the doorway, as he peered over the batwing doors late that night as he returned to Dodge. Seeing her sitting at a table alone, working on the days take. Suddenly, without a word, as by instinct, she slowly turned. As blue met blue, no words were needed to convey the thoughts. Then suddenly, tilting her head as she stood, looking at the man she'd loved for twenty years. "Oh Matt!"

His mind went over and over that night, thousands of times and how he could have handled it differently. He thought back to when he woke in Doc's office, after the shooting that injured his arm, and Kitty was sitting beside his bed, as she had so many times before. And he thought about when he asked just how bad things were. Her answer rung in his ears, over and over. "Cowboy, it's safe to say you can go fishing for a while and there's nothing that says you have to be a lawman." Those words stung! They burned right to his core.

Now sitting in his mountain cabin he was thinking to himself and hearing Doc's words ringing in his ears.

"Matt, you can't really tell me you're surprised. I told you one of these times she was going to just say enough is enough. Oh I'm not saying she doesn't love you." Doc scrubbed his mustache. "Good Heavens, man, it's just the opposite. She loves you too damn much. I warned you. I warned you so many times that every time something like this happens, that lady dies a little more inside and says nothing. NOT A WORD!"

"But, Doc, it's my jo…"

Swirling around, "Don't! Don't you dare. You sound like a trained monkey."

Matt heard those words over and over then mumbled, "Ahhhh, Kitty."

Dodge was now a fairly quiet town. Newly had now taken over as U.S. Marshal. Doc was winding down his practice. He had taken on an apprentice so he could retire. Hannah was still running the Long Branch. Kitty was still a silent partner, but that was between the two women.

Kitty was now in New Orleans. She had agreed to help out some friends with their business, keeping books. She didn't feel the need to work full time any longer. She had been in New Orleans about one year. As promised, she regularly stayed in touch with Doc. He let her know of all the goings on around Dodge and although she didn't directly ask, he'd let her know if he'd heard anything from Matt. Hannah also kept in touch for business reasons.

Matt occasionally made trips into town for supplies and to visit Doc, Newly and other friends.

Stopping at the Long Branch, he nodded at the proprietress.

"Well, hello, Marshal…"

"Et et. Not anymore, Hannah. That's Newly's job now."

"Sorry, old habits. How about a beer?"

"Sure."

"Wish we'd see you here more often." She added with a smile.

"Well, Hannah, it's just… well…"

Waving her hand, "I know, I know. Ghosts."

Sitting around the table were Matt, Hannah and Doc.

"So, Matt, it's good to see you."

"Yeah, Doc, good to see you too." When Hannah left the table briefly, Matt leaned close. "Say, Doc. Have you…"

Sniffing and tugging his ear and nodding. "Yeah, yeah, as a matter of fact I just got a letter yesterday."

Raising his brow, "And?"

"And what?"

"Well are you gonna make me ask?"

Nodding again, "Well, she says she's fine."

"Doc…"

"Oh, Ok. Yes, yes she asked about you and if I've heard from you, you big fool. Dag nab it, Matt, why don't you…"

Shaking his head. "Doc, you know I can't."

"I know no such a thing! You're a blame fool, that's what I know. You both are as stubborn as can be. I never in my life have seen two people that love one another like the two of you but neither of you will give or bend an inch. Least of all YOU."

"Doc, you know my rea…"

"Et et, no! No you don't, mister civilian. You don't have that tin star as an excuse anymore."

As Matt looked up at Hannah, she just put a hand on Doc's shoulder and a smirk came across her face as she was looking at Matt. "Sorry, Matt." Tilting her head.

Annoyed, Matt stood and walked out. "I have to go." Heading for Jonas' store to get his supplies.

Doc stood following him out. "Matt? Matt, wait!" As he met up with him. "Are we going to talk about this? We should you know? Or better yet, you two should. Matt, you need to. You can't leave this like this. It's not fair to Kitty or you too."

Now he dropped his eyes and head. "Ah, Doc, I know, but…"

Doc was now turning and turning to walk away. As Doc headed for the boardwalk, he fell to his knees clutching his chest. "Matt…?"

"Doc!" Quickly grabbing the elderly man, he quickly yelled for Newly. Several came running, carrying him to the doctor's office.

It was early morning. Kitty sat having coffee reading the morning paper and getting ready for the day when a tap on the door and a soft voice interrupted her alone time.

"I'm sorry, Kitty, this just came by messenger. It looks important."

"Thanks, Lee."

Opening the message, Kitty read the note.

Miss Kitty Russell, New Orleans, Louisiana

Doc Adams, very ill. Stop. Urgent you return. Stop. A.S.A.P.

Hannah Dobbs

Now shocked, crumbling the piece of paper tears began filling her eyes. "Oh, Curly. Hold on. Hold on please. I'll be there as quick as I can."

Writing a return note:

Hannah Dobbs, Long Branch Saloon Dodge City Kansas

Will be arriving 12:10 Stage, Wed. Stop.

Kitty Russell

As she was hurrying to pack, Lee looked at Kitty. "Honey, is there anything I can do?"

Shaking her head. "No, no, Lee. I knew this day would come so I guess it's time to do this and get it over with." Then turning and picking up the bundle in the bed beside her. "Jamison Matthew Dillon Russell, Dodge City is in for a surprise."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**At Last**

PT.2

Newly and Matt managed to get Doc into his office, loosening his collar. "Just relax, Doc. We're going take good care of you." Newly reassured him, just as the young Doctor who Doc had been working with came from the back room.

"What's going on here?"

"Doctor, he collapsed down on the boardwalk. He just grabbed his chest."

Dr. Benjamin Dayton was a young man in his mid- twenties. He came from the same school Doc had attended. He was highly recommended when it came time for Doc to think about someone taking over his practice. He had looked at a list of young up and coming doctor's willing to come west.

Ben came from a well to do family but was willing to leave his privileged life-style and take on a more meaningful path. Medicine in a western land seemed to fit that plan. And once he met Doc, they hit it off quite well and he was anxious to learn anything and all he could from him.

Now seeing him in this fragile state was hard. "Dr. Adams?" Doc was beginning to shift and moan. "No, please relax, stay still. Let me take care of you." He looked at Matt and Newly. "If you will all clear out of here, he needs quiet and rest. Please?"

Walking back to the Long Branch, "Mr. Dillon? Will you be leaving?" Newly asked.

"Well, Newly, I'd like to wait and see how Doc is before I go." Matt answered.

Nodding, "Good."

For the next two days, everyone sat vigil waiting for word on Doc's condition. Hannah would take Dr. Dayton fresh trays of food and coffee and tried to get information when she did.

Ben looked at Hannah. "Miss Dobbs? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Doctor. Anything."

"Well, Dr. Adams never talks about himself much but last night he mumbled a lot. He seemed to be asking for something or someone."

"Oh?" She replied.

"I thought he said, um, well it sounded like he was saying Kitty. I looked around but I didn't see one."

Hannah began to chuckle. "Oh, Dr. Dayton, she's not here."

"Huh?" He was now confused.

"Kitty is Kitty Russell. She is a woman."

"A woman?" He repeated. "Well, I'll be. Dr. Adams has himself a lady."

Slapping his arm. "No! No, it's not like that. Kitty Russell is a special woman. She and Doc Adams are well, she was like a daughter to him. They were friends for many years."

"Well where is this Kitty woman? If she is so special…"

"Well she's in…"

Before she could finish her sentence, "I'm right here."

Hannah and Ben quickly turned and standing in the doorway, dressed in a brilliant blue traveling suit with a crisp pale blue silk blouse a feathered hat to match, with just a few soft curls peeking out was Kitty.

"OH MY, KITTY!"

"I came as soon as I got your message."

Hannah rushed towards her, now realizing Kitty was holding a covered bundle in her arms. "Kitty?"

Their eyes met, then Hannah's eyes dropped to the bundle. Kitty just smiled, flipping back the flap that covered his face.

"Aw, Kitty, is he… she?"

Nodding, "He." Kitty corrected her.

"He is so precious. May I?" Hannah asked, now reaching her arms out.

Letting her take him, "Hannah, this Is Jamison. Jamison Matthew." Kitty was now staring at her with an arched brow. Hannah was engrossed with the new little person. Kitty looked to Ben. "And you are?"

Clearing his throat, "Dr. Ben Dayton, Ma'am."

"Dr. Dayton, it's not Ma'am. Kitty will do. How's Doc? Can I see him?"

"Ah, sure he's in there." He pointed to the back room which she was already walking through the door.

Entering the room, she removed her hat, laying it on the dresser. Inhaling deep, she now looked at the man lying prone in the bed pale and weak, the man she had loved and known for twenty years and loved and trusted as a father. With fear rushing through her, fear that all the time he had sat where she is sitting now doing all in his power to save her and Matt both, now here he was and she was powerless to do anything in return. Everything she owed this man and she could do nothing.

Lifting his now cold hand, she placed it between her two tiny hands and pressed it against her cheek. "Oh, Curly. What happened? Tell me what to do. Tell me what you need. You know how much I need you. We all need you. Jamie needs to know his grandpa." With tears streaming down her cheeks, she rested her head on the side of the bed. "Please, Curly, you're all we have." She was now choking back tears.

Suddenly, she could feel a hand stroke her hair. "Ssssshhhh, it's ok, Honey. It's okay."

Then as she lifted her head, she realized they weren't alone.

"Kit? Kitty?"

As she turned, "Matt?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**At Last**

PT.3

Between Nathan Burke, and several other town gossips, news of Kitty Russell exiting the stage with a bundle in her arms traveled through Dodge and probably most of Ford county faster than greased lightning.

Hannah took baby Jamison over to and up the side stairs of the Long Branch to Kitty's old rooms, giving her time to spend with Doc.

"Kitty, I didn't know you were here."

Standing, nodding. "Hannah wired me. I came as soon as I could."

"Of course. How is he?"

"He's… He's…" Her chin was quivering and Matt was wanting to reach out and hold her.

"Kit… Look, he's strong. You know Doc."

"Matt. We… I… I can't." She covered her face.

Not thinking, he wrapped his arms around her. "Ssshhhh, it's going to be ok."

"Now there's a nice picture." Doc's cracking voice rung out.

Kitty quickly backed away. "Oh, I… I… Curly, you're awake. How do you feel?" She was now turning her back to Matt.

"I'm worn out and tired. But, look, why don't you two go talk?"

"Oh, Curly…"

"No, don't you dare tell me, young lady, that you have nothing to talk about. Either of you. Now Matt, do this ol' man a favor and you two sit and talk." Then he pulled Kitty close. As she was down close to his face, he whispered. "Then bring me my grandson." And winked.

She kissed his cheek and returned the winked.

Just then Ben entered. "Don't want to chase you fine folks out, but Dr. Adams needs his rest."

Picking up her hat, "Ok, Curly. I'm staying at the Long Branch while I'm in town so I'll be back." Looking at Matt, "Come on, I'll buy you a beer." Once in the outer office, she looked around.

Ben leaned in. Miss Kitty, Miss Hannah… Well, they went to the Long Branch."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Entering the Long Branch, Kitty's eyes met Hannah's. Hannah's eyes traveled to the landing that led to the upstairs rooms that she once occupied. "Kitty you're all set up in your old rooms. I left them just as you had them. All is safe and sound." Winking at her.

Pouring them both a drink. "How's Doc?"

"Worn out, tired. Hannah, how'd this happen?"

"Well, Matt, tell her you were with him."

"Well, we were arguing and…"

"Wait. Arguing? About what?"

Rolling his eyes. "US!"

"What about us?"

"More like… Kitty, can we do this in private?" Exhaling. "Kitty, please?"

"Oh, alright. But later. I'm exhausted and I'd really like to take a hot bath and Jam… ah, I have a few things to do."

Nodding, "Ok, maybe we can have supper."

"Oh, uh…"

"That's a great Idea." Hannah blurted out, smiling at Kitty.

"Hannah… Ok then, I'll come by at 7."

But before Kitty could answer, he was out the door.

Now with hands on her hips, "Hannah Dobbs, what on earth was that?"

"It's called, bite the bullet."

"Oh, it sure will be."

"Kitty, Matt does know about…"

Exhaling, nodding, "Yes. Well, he did. See, Hannah, before I left, when Matt was shot and he'd left town, I suspected I was with child. Then when he came back, I thought he'd decided to hang up the badge, so I told him my suspicion. We knew I couldn't stay in Dodge as long as he wore the badge and he still wasn't ready to take it off. I couldn't stay and watch him shot down in the street again and I couldn't ruin his reputation either, so I left."

"But you had that little boy up stairs?"

"Well, I told Matt. He knows I love him and he knows where I, we, are whenever he is ready to take off the badge. But that had to be his choice. It couldn't be because of me or Jamie. No ultimatums. His family would be waiting for him."

"So, you're saying you still love him?"

Huffing out a huge breath, "Oh, Hannah, no one ever loved a man the way I love Matt Dillon."

After a hot bath and change of clothes, Kitty sat feeding Jamie, cuddling him. She was sitting in the large stuffed chair by the window, the very window she'd sat by so many nights waiting for his father to return from long, long night, weeks and even months out on the trail. She was working her fingers gently through the ringlets of reddish-brown curls that filled his head, as he smiled up at her with his sparkling crystal blue eyes.

"Well, Jamie, not how I thought this would happen but you're going to meet your poppa. You have his eyes, his smile, his hair." Smiling down at the precious little face, "You are our miracle." Kissing his tiny little fingers, she lifted him up placing him in a small makeshift bed Hannah had made for Kitty to use, shielding him from the light so he would sleep.

Matt arrived at 7. Hannah directed him to head to Kitty's room, smiling. "You remember the way?"

Smiling back, "Yeah," he said taking two at a time. Stopping in front of her door, inhaling then knocking.

"It's open."

As he entered he set eyes on a beautifully set table for two, taking his mind back to memories of many private suppers for two.

Then as she showed up in the doorway, "Hello, Cowboy."

A familiar greeting, something he hadn't heard for so long. "Kitty, everything, it looks well…"

"Come on in."

Now taking three large steps closer towards her, wanting to take her in his arms.

"Hungry?" She asked.

He stood quiet at first seeing her standing before him. Every inch and fiber of him wanted her. "Ah, yeah, thanks Kitty for agreeing to supper. We have so much to talk about."

Arching her brow, "Do we?"

Twisting his face, "Honey, please?" Pulling out her chair, then slowly sliding his hands up to her shoulders.

"Yes, we have a lot to talk about. Well, Cowboy, foods getting cold and Ma and Hannah went to a lot of trouble."

Now reaching across the table, grabbing hold of her hand. "Kitty, I'm not worried about the food. Ah, Kitty, I hate the way we left things."

"Is that a fact, Marshal? Oh wait, you're not Marshal anymore, are you?" She blurted out with a sarcastic tone.

"Honey, please? Don't do this." He pleaded.

Now with a tight jaw and piercing eyes. "DON'T DO WHAT?" She quickly stood tossing her napkin at the plate and starting pacing the room. "You sure have a conveniently short memory, Mister Dillon!"

"Short memory?"

"Yeah, yeah that's right. Twenty years, Matt. Twenty years. Oh, it was just as much my fault. I went along with it. I agreed. I knew how things had to be as long as you wore that badge. I knew what that badge meant to you, to this town, and I was proud of you and what you did and what you stood for. But twenty years of our lives, Matt? I loved you more than any woman ever loved a man. And last year, when…" Now she began to choke up, trying her best now to let him see the tears building. "When Doc said you may never use that arm again and you still refused to… Damn it, Matt! You still chose that damn badge over u…" Now her face was buried in her hands, she was shaking her head trying to shake off the tears.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"DON'T! You made your choice when you chose that badge!"

"Kitty, you left Dodge. You just up and left."

"No, no, Matt. That's just what I'm talking about. Short memory. Did you forget our last night together, the night you returned?"

Now smiling, "Yeah, Kitty, Honey, it was well, ummmmm…"

Smacking his chest, "No, not that. The rest."

"Oh, uh, yeah… Ah, Kit, I… I…" He was at a loss for words. Now they both let their minds drift back to that very night.

It was late. Matt made his way on Buck down Front Street, still with one arm in a sling. Dodge was quiet. He noticed the lights on in the barroom in the Long Branch and the doors still open. As he made his way across the boardwalk and peered over the batwing doors, there was no need to scan the room. There she was, sitting all alone at a table, working on the book of the days earnings.

Just then, as always, her senses kicked in. Turning slowly, now seeing her Cowboy filling the doorway. At first no words were needed between the two. Then, "Oh, Matt!" She sighed making her way in his direction. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, "Yeah, Kitty. I'm fine. Say, is it too late for a drink?"

Cracking a slight smile, "No, not at all. I was just finishing up here." Grabbing two glasses, "Matt…"

"Kitty, I'd rather not talk about it tonight."

"Ok." They sat quietly finishing their drinks. He held on to her hand. "Cowboy, are you staying?"

"Yeah, Kitty, I'm staying." Then he began to stand and walk towards the door.

"Cowboy?"

"Huh? Kitty, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Thought you were staying."

"Oh, uh," now looking at her face, he just smiled, turned and locked the door. Kitty grabbed a bottle and two glasses and they walked arm and arm up the stairs.

Once in her room, saying nothing, Kitty poured them both a glass of brandy. "Here, Cowboy, let me help you with those." She said as he sat and removed his boots then helped with his vest and shirt. "Still hurt much?"

"No, little stiff, but I'm ok." He answered.

They sat on the settee, sharing a drink. Gently, he wrapped his good arm around her pulling her close, nuzzling the nape of her neck. "Ummmmmm, I miss this."

"So do I, Marshal." She said, giggling.

Gradually, he worked loose some of the buttons of her dress.

"Marshal? Are you trying to seduce me?"

With a sheepish grin, "Is it working?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Then, yes Ma'am!"

Now she burst into laughter. "Well, let's move this over here and get comfortable." She said leading him to their big brass bed.

After a beautiful dance of intimate lovemaking, the two lovers lay entwined in one another.

"Matt, what's next?"

"Huh?"

"What are you gonna do next? We both have decisions to make."

Now leaning back, "Kitty, Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Cowboy, we need to talk. Ya know before all this happened, remember I had a picnic planned for us? I had something important I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm sorry, Honey. Ya wanna tell me now?"

"Well, Matt, you know all these years we've done our best at being discrete for all the good that's done. And I've been so, so careful, really I have, Cowboy, but…"

Now looking at her puzzled. "Kit, what's wrong?"

"Matt, Cowboy, I'm with child."

"What!?" He now popped up. "You're what?!"

"Cowboy, we're gonna have a baby."

"How?"

Now smirking, "Um, the usual way."

"Oh, Kit, I know that." He said shaking his head. "But... I just…"

"Cowboy, please say something."

"I don't know what to say." He was in shock. "Kit, my job… You know what this will do…"

"YOUR JOB? YOUR JOB? That's all you're going to say? Again about the badge!" She was now livid. "Are you telling me you plan on continuing to wear that badge?"

"Kit, I have to."

"Uh, you have to?" Lips smacked together, jaws tight, head shaking, she jumped up out of the bed, putting up her hands. "That's it! That's it, Matt Dillon! I love you, I have loved you for better then half my life and as promised, your life is your own. I will never give you an ultimatum, never. If you ever decide YOU, and I mean YOU decide to take off that badge because YOU want to, you know where we will be. But I can't watch you try and cheat death anymore. I just can't." Now the floodgates opened. She rushed into the wash room, slamming the door.

"Kitty, wait! Kit?"

It had all come back to him. Now reaching out to take her by the shoulders, "Kit, Honey. We both made mistakes. We both said a lot of things we didn't mean."

Raising her brow, "OH? Mister Dillon, I meant every word I said."

Pulling her closer, "Ah, come on now." Covering her mouth with his, starting out tenderly, then deepening his kiss.

At first, she fought, pressing her hands against his chest, but suddenly she melted into the passion that took over.

As the kiss broke off, he smiled. "See? I knew you still felt something."

"Of course, I do. I never stopped. Matt, if you paid attention, I didn't leave because I didn't love you. Damn it! You're Jamie's fath…"

Suddenly she stopped.

"Go on. What were you saying?"

She turned and walked out of sight. "Kit, don't walk away."

When she returned, Matt's eyes, widened. If Kitty hadn't looked beautiful to him before, she looked more beautiful to him now. When she reappeared, she was holding a bundle wrapped in a blue and white blanket.

"Come here. He won't bite."

Matt took two quick steps. "Kit?"

"Your son, Cowboy. Jamie!"

Taking his fingers pulling back the blanket, "Oh my!"

"Go on, take him. He won't break!."

"Ah, Kitty. He's… He's…"

Smiling, "He's yours, Cowboy. Ours."

"Jamie, huh?"

"Yes, Jamison Matthew Dillon Russell."

"Jamison?"

"Uh huh, after your father. I remembered you told me that was your father's name."

"But Russell?" He questioned.

"Cowboy, I'm alone in New Orleans."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Kit, he's so big."

Chuckling, "What did you expect? He's your son."

For the moment, all anger subsided.

Now looking at Baby Jamie, then looking up at the woman he loved for so long. "Ah, Honey. What are we doing?"

Kitty stayed silent, then, "Cowboy, I told you a year ago. You made a choice. All these years you told me that badge was your reasons, but…"

"Kitty..."

"Et et," holding up her hands. "You took off that badge six months ago and you made your choice again. And as promised, I gave you no ultimatums. You know where we are."

"Wait, Kit. You're not going back."

Chin high and eyes wide. "Yes, yes, Jamie and I have a home in New Orleans."

"Kitty, you can't."

"Cowboy, just as soon as Doc is better, she was now taking Jamie from his arms, "we'll be leaving."

Frustrated, "UGH! Just like that? Can't we discuss this?"

"Someone's hungry." Kitty said suddenly.

"Ah, I lost my appetite."

"Not you." She shook her head as she sat arranging herself to feed Jamie and giving him a side wards glance. "The baby."

"Kitty, I didn't come here to argue with you." He was now raising his voice. "Damn it, Kitty…"

"Matt, please. Jamie."

He knelt down beside her chair, rubbing Jamie's head. "We need to talk about this."

"Matt, I…" Shaking her head and closing her eyes, not wanting him to see her cry. "Maybe you should just go. I need to put him down for the night and I want to check in on Doc."

Nodding, "Ok. But promise me we'll talk." He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Honey." Kissing her forehead as he stood.

As the door closed behind him, the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh, Cowboy, of course I'll be here. Aren't I always? Old habits die hard. Damn it! I love you too! That's the problem." Then cuddling Jamie tight.

"Jamison, I do love your poppa."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**At Last**

PT.4

Early the next morning, Kitty woke, got up and dressed and descended the stairs with Jamie in her arms catching the attention of the few people in the saloon.

"Well, Kitty, good morning." Hannah called out.

Smiling, "Good morning, Hannah. I didn't realize just how much I needed that sleep. I hope this little one didn't keep you up."

"Oh, you kidding, Kitty? Not at all. Didn't hear a peep."

Feeling the eyes in the room on her, Kitty looked around.

Hannah took Jamie, being playful. "Hey little one." With her brow raised, "Questions?" Quickly they looked away. "Kitty, you had to knew that would happen."

"Yeah. But, Hannah, what people here in Dodge talk about doesn't concern me as to how it deals with me, but when it comes to Matt…"

"Ah, Kitty, the love the two of you have for one another… This is one lucky little boy."

Kitty just rolled her eyes.

"Honey, you going up to see Doc?"

Nodding her head, "Uh huh. I thought maybe seeing Jamie would cheer him up. That's what he whispered to me yesterday. 'Bring me my grandson.' then winked at me."

"Grandson, huh?" Hannah laughed.

"Closest Doc will have to a grandson, Hannah. Doc's been like a father to Matt and me for…" She began to choke up. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost…"

Placing her hand over Kitty's, "You're not going to find out, at least not now."

Matt was sitting by Doc's bedside. "Well, Doc, you're not looking any worse for wear."

"Oh, that your professional opinion, is it?"

Matt chuckled. "Your mood is back I see."

"Did you come to cheer me up or torture me?"

"Well, Doc Dayton says you're looking pretty good."

Nodding, swiping his upper lip, "Yeah, I feel pretty good. I just need to get out of this bed."

Matt frowned.

"Ok, out with it." Doc ordered.

"What?" Matt replied.

"What did you do?"

"Why you think I did something?"

"Cause you're you. Kitty was here last night."

"Yeah, I know. So was I."

"Well, have you two talked?"

Rolling his eyes, "Kind'a." Matt answered, huffing out a breath.

"Oh, I see."

"No, you don't see, Doc. Come on, you know Kitty. You know her as well as I do. That temper?"

"Well, Matt, she left here a year ago honoring your wishes."

"What?"

"Yeah! Do you think she just left Dodge, her home, her friends and her business because she wanted to or just because she was mad at you? Matt, for twenty years that young lady loved you with everything she had and still has. She stood by my side and not only watched but helped me dig bullets out of you and sew up knife wounds. What did you think she did? Just feed you hot broth and put cold cloths on your head and hold your hand? Matt, each and every time she died a little but she never stopped loving you. And never once did she give you an ultimatum, not once. And with everything that has happened to her in the name of being your woman, not your wife, your woman, she had every reason or right to run for the hills. But where was she? Right by your side. And last year, when she thought you were hurt and wouldn't have use of your arm again, she was still willing to stand by you. But when you still refused to take off that badge…"

"But, Doc, it's my job."

"And that's what you told her. Once again, after twenty years, that badge came first. Matt, Kitty left to honor your wishes. She knew how you felt, as long as you wore that badge. And once she knew she was with child, there was no way she could stay in Dodge and protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yeah, you, you big lug. When did Kitty ever worry about what people said about her? But now you…" He was now waving a finger at him. "She'd move mountains to protect you and that baby. Don't you realize by now the kind of woman that loves you? And if she is fuming now, she must have a reason."

"Well, she did say something about my taking the badge off six months ago and still…" Matt was now hanging his head.

"Hmmm. You didn't go after her."

"Doc, you might think I'm wrong but I have reasons."

Now getting angry. "Well, damn it, man, don't tell me. Tell Kitty!"

"I tried. She won't listen."

Just then, standing in the doorway, "What is going on in here? I can hear you all the way out on the stairs?" Kitty stood holding Jamie.

"Well now, there's the medicine I need. Bring that little man over here to his grandpa." Kitty walked over placing Jamie in Doc's arms. "Good Lord, isn't he a big boy?"

Smiling, "Like his poppa." Kitty answered, glancing at Matt. What were you two arguing about?" She asked.

"Kitty, we're not arguing. Doc's just doing what he usually does, telling me what a fool I am."

"Oh, I see."

"Now, Kitty, can we not go through this again?"

Closing her eyes, waving a hand. "Doc, how you feeling?"

"Better, Honey, and with this little visitor…" Jamie was cooing and smiling at Doc. This was cheering him up.

Sitting and watching Doc in all his glory playing with Jamie, Matt pulled up a chair next to Kitty. Slowly, he reached over placing his arm around her shoulder. Then he whispered close to her. "Think Grandpa found his medicine?"

Slowly glancing sideways, she tried resisting the urge to lean into him. "Yeah, yeah, just might be great medicine."

Suddenly, they could feel four more eyes from the door way. Newly and Festus peered in. "Hey there. Jest wanted ta see if'n Doc was feelin' better?" Festus tried to reach over to play with Jamie.

Doc smacked away his hand. "Don't you touch this baby."

"Why? I ain't gonna hurt um. Miz Kitty I wouldn't do nut'in ta hurt yer baby. Don't ya know?"

"Of course, Festus. Doc, leave him alone."

"What's going on in here?" Ben Dayton walked in. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist on Dr. Adams getting his rest folks."

"Oh, now wait," Doc protested.

"No, now, Curly, the doctor's right. We're all overwhelming you." Kitty told him.

Newly and Festus left first.

Matt pulled Kitty aside. "Kit…"

"Matt, I've said what…"

"No, Kitty, I need to explain."

Throwing up her hands, "Matt, it was you that always said you didn't feel we needed explanations. So, after twenty years…?" Shaking her head. "Look, Doc needs his rest. And Jamie is due for feeding."

"But Kit…"

"Oh, Matt. Please?" Doc kissed the baby and she scooped him up and left.

Twisting his face, "See what I mean, Doc? She just won't listen. That stubborn streak…"

"Ummmm, sounds a bit like what she says about you." Doc was now chuckling.

After Kitty returned to her room at the Long Branch, Matt made his way down the stairs. Barney was headed for the marshal's office. He had a telegraph for newly that had just came in across the wire. He felt it was important enough he should deliver it right away. "Marshal O'Brien? This just come in for you. It's urgent. It's from the prison. I thought you'd want to see it directly."

Newly began to read.

Marshal O'Brien, Dodge City, Kansas

Prison Break. Stop. Five prisoners on the loose. Stop. May be headed for Dodge. Stop. Highly Dangerous. Stop.

Warden John Edgars, Leavenworth Prison, Leavenworth, Kansas

Just as Newly read the wire, he spotted Matt heading for the Long Branch.

"Mister Dillon! Hold up."

"Ah, Newly, I was just headed for the Long Branch. Join me?"

"Sir, I… I…"

"What is it, Newly?"

"I realize this is no longer your job but I thought you might want to know. I just received this wire from Leavenworth prison. There's been a prison break. 5 escapees, Sir."

"Thanks, Newly."

Newly entered the batwing doors, with Matt following, just as a loud shot rang out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**At Last**

PT.5

A/N: I'm take a writer's privilege here and bringing back "Our Sam" and "Our Ol' Doc Adams" although neither weren't around by season 21. But I love them both so they're still here.

Folks scattered in all directions. Matt pushed in, turning trying to see where the shot was coming from. Sam and Hannah quickly rushed towards both men.

"Newly? Matt?"

Newly was lying face down on the floor as Sam approached him, tables and chairs scattered all about.

"Mr. Dillon! He's been hit!" Sam yelled.

Matt crouched down peering out the door then stood to look, seeing no one.

"Sam, send someone for Doc Dayton."

"Right away." Sam nodded.

Hannah sat beside Newly, propping his head on her lap. Just as Matt walked back through the batwing doors, his eyes raised to the landing. Kitty was standing, looking down, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Matt, you're…" Then she inhaled deeply.

As he followed her eyes and Hannah's he realized what drew their attention was the blood on his shoulder. Quickly, he just brushed his hand over his shoulder. "Ah, it's nothing."

Tilting her head, throwing her hands in the air, she descended the stairs. "Hannah? What happened?"

"I don't know. They were walking in and shots rang out and next thing I knew they both came flying thought the doors. Poor Newly is hurt bad. Sam just went for the Doc."

Kitty turned to Matt, reaching for his shoulder. He tried brushing her hand away. "Oh, stop, let me have a look at that."

"Kitty, it's nothing."

"Cowboy, you're bleeding like a stuck pig." Bending over, she ripped a strip of her petticoat. "Come here." She began tying it around his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. "Let's get you up to Doc Dayton."

"Ah, forget that. I have to figure out who was shooting at us."

"Matt, you don't…"

"Kitty, it's my j…"

"Uh uh."

"Kitty, I have to do this for Newly."

They both stopped and stared blue to blue.

Nodding, "I guess you do. Matt, who do you think did this?"

"I'm not sure, but Newly did get a wire about a prison break."

With a raised brow, "Oh? And he thinks they were coming towards Dodge?"

"It was a possibility."

"Matt?" Now looking at him with deep concern. "Does this mean…"

"Now, Kitty, don't go…"

"Cowboy, Newly doesn't have enemies. I mean he hasn't been Marshal very long. Anyone coming from prison looking to… looking for… Oh, Matt. Did Newly get shot…" She now closed her eyes.

Matt just stared at her, knowing he was thinking exactly the same thing.

Look, Kitty, for now, I need you and Hannah to try and stay inside. I'm going to walk the streets and see what I can find."

"But, Matt you don't know who it is you're looking for."

"I'm going to send out another wire to Leavenworth see if I can get a list of the escapees."

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Be caref…"

He turned and touched her cheek. "I know, I will."

Matt quickly sent off a wire to Leavenworth then began walking through each and every street.

As Matt made his way down Front Street and looked to the window on the second floor of the Long Branch, seeing a familiar light, bringing back a memory of long ago. It was the beacon of light that led to his heart. The light he counted on to bring him home so many nights off long hard trails. Now did he dare? Was that light tonight for him? Would he still be welcome? "I just have to make her understand."

Making his way up the back stairs, this time he didn't dare use the key. Tapping lightly on the door.

Surprised, Kitty slowly opened it. "Matt?"

"Ah, Kitty, I know it's late…"

"No, no, come in." Walking back into the room. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok."

Pouring him a drink, "How's the arm?"

"Ah, just a flesh wound. Kit, I was hoping we could talk."

Swallowing hard. "Matt, I…"

"No, Kit, you said I took off the badge and still made a choice."

"Uh huh." Now looking at him in question.

"My taking off the badge wasn't enough. Do you understand?"

"I guess you're gonna explain it to me?"

"Kitty," he now took her by both shoulders, forcing her to face him, "just because I took off that badge, doesn't mean you or now Jamie are safe. Kitty, look what happened down stairs. You even knew that shot was probably meant for me."

"Yes, Matt, don't you think I know that there's always going to be someone, somewhere?"

"Kit, Honey, that's my point." He pulled her close. "Kitty, I want to protect you and Jamie."

"Matt, do you think that just because I left Dodge If someone wanted to find me they couldn't?"

"Kit…"

"Or you? Even hiding out in a mountain cabin?"

Holding her close, "Kitty, this isn't easy."

Matt looked around the room. "Kit? You going somewhere?"

Nodding, "Well, before Newly was shot, I purchased tickets for New Orleans."

"When?" He snapped.

"Day after tomorrow. Matt, I can't stay. We can't keep doing this." She tried closing her eyes, not to let him see the tears pooling up and biting her bottom lip to try and stop her chin from quivering. "Matt, just go, please."

He could feel the rage building. He turned and headed for the door, slamming it as he left, taking the stairs two at a time not noticing the shadow beneath the stairs.

After the door slammed, Kitty flopped down in the chair, letting the tears flow, curling her knees up. "Oh, Cowboy? Why? Why?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**At Last**

PT.6

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she quickly tried pulling herself together, opening the door. "Cowboy, please?" Now eyes widening. "Ohhhhh!" Quickly, the door slammed open and she was shoved back into the room.

"So, Dillon was right. You lived. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Swallowing hard, "BONNER! What are you…"

"I said I'd be back to finish the job. Well, I'm here pretty lady."

Kitty's heart was racing. The nightmare was replaying over and over in her mind. "Oh my God, not again. Please not again." She was doing her best not to let the fear in her paint across her face for him to see. She also was hoping of all hope that Jamie stayed sleeping in the small alcove just out of view.

Matt sat with Doc. Doc could tell from the look on Matt's face things hadn't gone well between them. "Matt, I'm going to say this and I want you to listen to me. I know Kitty can be stubborn and I know her temper but I also know that young lady loves you with everything in her, just as you love her. This is no longer just about the two of you. There's a beautiful young boy, my grandson to be exact, who needs both his parents, two great parents in my opinion. My very smart, professional opinion. So, I'm going to tell you this. Get up and go over there and talk to Jamie's momma. Don't you dare let her leave. Damn it, don't let the last twenty years be for nothing."

Matt looked at the man he now revered as a father and smiled. "You're right, Doc. I'm going back over there and weather she likes it or not, we're going to straighten this out. I love her, Doc."

"Well, for heaven sakes, don't tell me. Go tell her!"

Laughing, Matt stood and headed back to the side stairway.

In the room above the Long Branch, Bonner lunged towards Kitty, grabbing her by the hair, tossing her around the room like a rag doll. He made sure the doors were locked so no one from either end could walk in. Hannah and Sam were calling out to her.

"Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty, what's wrong? Are you alright? What's happening?"

Several times she screamed out for help. Obie, Burke and several others could hear the noise from the street. Running, they grabbed Matt as he left Doc's office.

"Hurry, Mr. Dillon. It's Miss Kitty. Someone's up there."

Taking the stairs, two at a time. "Kitty? Kitty?" Kicking the door in, Matt saw that Bonner had Kitty pinned to the floor, choking her. Jamie was crying. This now caught Bonner's attention.

"HA HA! A KID!"

Matt and Bonner were now going blow to blow. Kitty was trying to pull herself up off the floor and catch her breath. Bonner and Matt were pounding one another's heads into the floor. Kitty noticed Matt looking like he lost consciousness. Bonner crawled towards her, tossing her by the hair aside and heading for Jamie.

Screaming, "NO! NO!" She reached up to her nightstand, pulling herself up just as he grabbed the cradle. He reached in and started to reach for Jamie, then he heard…

"BON-NER! LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Along with the sound of a barrel clicking. Just as he looked over his shoulder for the sound he heard, he quickly heard the snap of the trigger. He hit his knees.

Matt was coming to, rushing towards Kitty as she rushed to Jamie. She was pressing Jamie to her breast, calming him. "Momma has you. You're alright. Momma has you."

Now Matt was lifting her to her feet as she looked down at Bonner.

As he gasped for air, with a tight jaw, she said, "I believe it was you that made this deal. YOU LOSE!"

He tried with his last breath to speak but all he could do was inhale then close his eyes for the last time.

Matt lifted Kitty's chin. "Kitty? Kit Honey, are you…" He was cuddling she and Jamie close.

"I am now. I am now."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**At Last Conclusion**

PT.7

Sam, Hannah and Festus managed to bust through the door from the landing.

"Matthew? I came jest as soon as I could."

"It's alright, Festus."

Festus could now see the prone body of Jude Bonner lying on the floor. "Ah, Miz Kitty, it's alright. Miz Kitty?" Festus was touching her cheek. "Bonner? What's that yahoo…"

"Festus, can you get someone to help you get him out of here for me, please?"

"Ah, shore will, Matthew. I'll do er directly. Sam, let's git this."

Sam just nodded and quickly helped.

Kitty still sat motionless, holding Jamie tight to her breast.

"Kitty?" Hannah leaned down. "Honey, is there anything I can do for you?" Hannah now could see the trickles of blood on her lip and bruises on her face. Then looking to Matt. "Matt? Maybe you should let me see to the baby for you and let Doc Dayton see to you?"

Kitty still sat silent.

"Hannah, I'll take care of this." Matt told her. "Thanks."

Kneeling beside her, gently offering to help her up. "Come on, Honey. Let me help you." He was now standing her up and walking her to the chair he'd righted. She was still holding Jamie securely. Lifting her chin to face him. "Let me get you someth…"

Shaking him off. "Oh, Matt, let it go. I'll be fine. I'll be just fine."

"Kitty, I'll get Doc Dayton to come over."

"NO! No, that's not necessary."

"But Kit, you're bleeding and he tried to…"

"Damn it, Matt, I said NO!"

"Well, at least, let me put Jamie back down and then we…"

Now she slowly she lifted her head, looking straight at him, brows raised. "We what?"

"Kitty, I came back here to talk to you."

"Matt, after everything that just happened I don't think I'm up for any more talking tonight. I think I've said all I have to. I'm tired and Jamie will be up in a few hours so please just…"

"NO! Kitty, look, I left here without saying the things I needed to say."

"Matt, please? Not tonight."

She started to stand and walk away but turning and quickly grabbing her arm, he stopped her. "Kitty, please we need to talk. If not for ourselves, for our son, for Jamie."

"Matt, I get it. I understand. You've made your point. With or without that badge, there will be someone always looking to get revenge. You have been saying this to me for twenty years. And believe me, you don't have to convince me. I know firsthand, but I loved you anyway in spite of that fact. But in light of tonight, if your choice is to go off into the wilderness, into the mountains, Jamie and I won't stand in your way. Matt, we're returning to New Orleans.

"Damn it, Kitty! That's what I came back tonight to tell you."

Furrowing her brow, "What?"

"NO! No, you're not. You and my son are staying here, here with me.

Now turning to face him, both hands on her hips, "Well now, Mr. Dillon. Is that a fact?"

Taking three large steps, enveloping her in his arms. "Yes, that's a fact! You, me and Jamie are a family and we belong together. Ah, Kit, I've thought about all of this. And after everything that has happened, well… Ah, Kitty, you know I'm not good with words. But, Honey, we're just no good without each other."

Now biting her bottom lip. "Had a talk with Doc, huh?"

Twisting his face. "Yeah, but, Kit…" pulling her tight, "I never stopped loving you. And it's been killing me you… well, being gone and all."

Cupping his face in her hands looking into his eyes, blue to blue, with a pouty look. "Cowboy, I never stopped loving you. How could I?" Leaning up on her toes, softly kissing him.

"Does this mean you're still my best girl?"

Leaning back, "What?"

"That means, will you please stay?"

"I'll sleep on it, Cowboy." She said, winking at him.

Kitty slipped into the water closet, and Matt sat, watching Jamie in the cradle. "Hey there, Son. Your poppa's going to fix this. I'm going to fix this all and make things right. Jamie, son, I love your momma more than words can say. She is quite a woman. I couldn't ask for a better woman, friend, companion, confidant, lover. Your momma has stuck with me through thick and thin, no matter what it cost her. And she did whatever she had to, to protect us both. We are her boys, her men. There's no one that will love us like Momma. What do you say, we take good care of her together? Huh? I'll tell you a secret. I found you the prettiest, most beautiful momma and I'll do anything in my power not to lose her. That's a promise."

Now standing in the doorway, "Am I interrupting?" Kitty looked on.

"Ah, oh no, my boy and I were just having a talk."

"Uh huh. I see." Kitty was now smiling.

"Kitty, Honey, you look beautiful."

Pouring them both a drink. "Cowboy…"

"No, wait, Kit. What I said, I meant it. We've been through a lot in twenty years. We've stuck by one another through what ever came. No matter what, we're a team. How did Doc say it? Two people, one heart? He's right, Kit honey. We belong together. Jamie needs us. He needs us both. Yes, we will probably come up against God knows who or what down the road in the future. But we'll…"

Nodding, "We'll handle it, Cowboy. Just as we always do. We have each other, and we have our friends. What more can we ask for?"

Then simultaneously, "I love you." They were now laughing. They spent the remainder of the night entwined in one another reaffirming their love.

Six Years Later

Sitting with Doc outside, watching Matt and Festus corral horses. "Grandpa? Where do babies come from?"

Scrubbing his mustache, "Well now, why the interest in babies, Jamie?"

"Oh, Bobby, says they grow in a patch and Tommy says they come from a stork but Rosie says they come from momma's tummies."

"Well, Jamie, I think Rosie is closest to being right but…"

"But what, Grandpa? Grandpa? Where'd Poppa and Momma get me?"

Smiling trying not to laugh. "Oh, Jamie, your Poppa found you behind one of your momma's beautiful smiles."

With wide eyes. "REALLY?"

Jamie quickly smiled, satisfied. Later that night, sitting at supper, Jamie stared at Kitty. Not knowing why, he stood walked around the table, climbed up in her lap and cupped her cheeks.

As she smiled at him, "Jamie, Sweetie, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Momma, just looking for more."

Giggling, "More?"

"Poppa? Where did you see me?"

Now both Kitty and Matt were laughing, not knowing what Jamie was talking about. "What, Son?"

"Grandpa says you found me behind one of Momma's beautiful smiles. I was looking for a brother or sister."

Kitty began to choke on her drink. "What? Oh, Grandpa did, did he?"

The three cracked up laughing.

"Poppa, maybe you should look. I don't see them."

Lifting him down, "Jamie, Sweetheart, we'll talk about that later. Won't we, Grandpa?" Shooting a look at Doc.

So, as I grew up, I learned from many folks in Dodge and around Ford County just who my parents were and how well respected they were. The life they led and lived and the legacy they'd leave behind.

My father was the man who brought law into a small cattle town once known as the Gomorrah of the Plains and made it a law abiding town where families would come and settle.

And my mother, yes a onetime saloon girl, became a business owner, who went out of her way to help everyone and anyone in need without looking for anything in return.

Poppa and Momma met when they were young had their trials and tribulations. But their love held them strong and they conquered all through several decades. They think as one, feel as one. Sometimes, I swear, they are one. Ok, I'm biased. They're Poppa and Momma. But this is my family. Grandpa, Uncle Sam, Aunt Hannah, Uncle Newly, Uncle Festus, Uncle Chester, Uncle Thad, Uncle Frank, Uncle Quint, and the two people I love the most. My parents, Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell Dillon.

So I'm proud to have told this story, partially relayed to me by my grandpa, Doctor Galen Adams, as I grew up. My family. I love and am proud to be a part of them.

Jamison Matthew Russell Dillon

FINI

A/N: Okay. So this is how I see the return of Kitty to Dodge. Just a thought of how it might have happened. Hope you enjoyed.

Thank you to all the Readers and Reviewers….


End file.
